


Our New Tradition

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cleaning Out a Turkey, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, I Don't Know How Else To Tag That, Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 03, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Eddie finds out Buck doesn't have anywhere to go for Thanksgiving, he insists he spends the day with him and Christopher.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 30
Kudos: 447





	Our New Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> A little early Thanksgiving fic because I woke up with an idea and it wouldn't leave me alone.

"So you doing anything for Thanksgiving?" Eddie asks Buck as he closes his locker. 

Buck shrugs, "Nah. Maddie and Chem are going out of town. So I might just order a pizza or something."

Eddie gapes at him. "You are not ordering a pizza for Thanksgiving."

"Why not? I've done it before. Plenty of times."

That just makes Eddie feel worse. The thought of Buck all alone somewhere, with no one to spend the holidays with. Not anymore. 

"You're coming over," Eddie tells him, tone holding no room for argument. "Abuela is going back to Texas for a few days, so it's just me and Christopher. We'd love to have you, man. In fact, Christopher would insist. He wouldn't want his Buck spending the day alone."

Buck nods, "Okay. Should I like… bring anything?"

Eddie smiles and pats his shoulder, "Just your beautiful self." He doesn't realize he's called Buck beautiful until he watches Buck's eyes widen and mouth part slightly. Which does little to disprove Eddie's words. Eddie clears his throat. "Just come over the night before so you can wake up early and help with the turkey."

"Okay but I've never made a turkey before."

Eddie grins, "Oh you're in for a treat, Buck."

"Really?"

Eddie nods, unable to keep smirk off his face. "Oh yeah. This isn't going to be something you'll soon forget."

Buck eyes him warily, "That doesn't sound all that reassuring."

He has no idea.

* * *

"No way," Buck says, shaking his head. "No way am I sticking my hand in there."

"Come on, Buck. Everyone needs to their first time."

"But it's so messy," Buck says, wrinkling his nose. "And smells gross."

"I know," Eddie says, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "But once it's over, it'll be beautiful. Trust me."

Buck doesn't look convinced as he steps closer and raises his gloved hand towards the gaping hole. There's a squelching noise as he enters and Buck gags, turning his head away as his fingers do the job. 

"I'm never cleaning out a turkey again," Buck says once it's over, eyeing the turkey with clear disgust.

Eddie just chuckles, "I'm surprised you actually did it."

"You said it was a Diaz family tradition," Buck says. He narrows his eyes. "Were you messing with me?"

"Of course not," Eddie says. He moves the turkey towards him and grabs the baster. "It is one starting today."

"Eddie I swear…"

"And when Christopher is old enough we'll show him how to do it," Eddie finishes. 

Buck blinks at him, his mouth snapping shut. He eyes the innards again and grimaces. "Are you sure you want to put your son through that torture?"

"I think you're being a little dramatic," Eddie tells him. 

"Yeah well you're not the one that hand his hand shoved up into a turkey," Buck mutters. 

Eddie grins, "True. Maybe next year we'll just get a boneless turkey since it's just the three of us."

"That was an option?" Buck asks, tone incredulous. "Wait… next year? You want me here next year?"

Eddie hates the doubt in his voice. He takes a few steps closer, ignoring the fact that Buck reeks of turkey, and places a hand on his neck. "Buck, I always want you here. Today. Tomorrow. Next year. Ten, fifty years from now. Always."

"I uhh…" Buck looks away, and uses his thankfully clean arm to wipe at his eyes. "Damn it. You would make me cry when I'm covered in turkey guts." He gives a watery laugh before meeting Eddie's gaze. "I want that too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I can't think of any place I'd rather be than here with you and Chris."

"Even if you're covered in turkey guts?"

Buck laughs and sways forward, bringing their faces level. Eddie's hands move to his hips, and Buck smiles. "Even then. I'll take the turkey guts if it means having you."

It's Eddie's turn to get choked up. He's not sure who moves first, whether it's him or Buck or both of them. It doesn't matter. Because the next moment their lips are meeting in a soft kiss. 

"Gross."

They pull back at the sound of Christopher's voice. He's standing by the table, his nose wrinkled as he looks at them. 

"You act like you've never seen two people kissing before," Eddie says. "Unless…" his heart squeezes at the thought of Christopher not being okay with him and Buck. He'd thought he would be. He loves Buck. But if he's not. He can see the doubt creeping onto Buck's face and he hates it. 

"Not that," Christopher says. "The turkey. It smells gross."

Eddie relaxes, and notices Buck do the same. "So you're okay with me and Buck being together?"

Christopher nods, "I thought you already were."

Eddie blinks, "You did?"

"Yeah. You love each other, right? So of course you'd be together."

_Love._ God they hadn't even said they loved each other, and here Christopher is pointing it out like the easiest thing in the world. He looks at Buck, who's watching him with a soft smile on his face, and thinks maybe it is that simple. 

Buck leans in and kisses him softly, pulling back just enough to whisper, "He's not wrong."

Eddie smiles and kisses him again, "No he's not."

"I really should get cleaned up though," Buck says, looking down at where the turkey guts are drying on his skin. "I might need a deep scrub with some disinfectant."

Eddie shakes his head, smiling fondly at him. "It's not that bad."

"No?" Buck raises an eyebrow, his hand reaching behind him. 

Eddie knows what's about to happen and backs away at the same time Buck's hand comes up with a fistful of innards. Yeah that really is disgusting. He's not proud of it, but his only way to safety is putting Christopher between them. "You wouldn't dare risk making this precious child smell, would you?"

"Not cool, Dad," Christopher tells him. He takes a step to the side and Eddie gapes at him as Buck laughs. He takes a few steps closer as Eddie backs up. His eyes widen when his back hits the counter. He's trapped. 

"You don't have to do this," Eddie tells him. 

"No?" Buck questions, stopping in front of him and raising an eyebrow. 

Eddie hastily shakes his head, "No. You really don't. Because…"

"Because?"

"You love me?" Eddie asks weakly. 

Buck grins and leans in closer. Eddie closes his eyes, preparing for the worst. A pair of warm lips fit over his and Eddie melts under the touch. He barely registers the splat he hears or the dampness against his cheek, too wrapped up in the feeling of Buck kissing him. 

He jumps at the feeling of cold water hitting him. Pulling back, he can see Buck looks just as surprised as he does. Both their heads turn towards where Christopher is standing, the nozzle from the sink in his hand as he grins at them. 

"What the…?"

Water hits him in the face as Christopher raises the nozzle and squeezes again. 

"Christopher!"

"You said you needed cleaned up," Christopher tells him. 

Buck bends over, clutching his knees as his shoulders shake. Eddie would be alarmed if he couldn't hear the sound of his laughter. It sets Eddie off. He can't help it. Not when both Buck and Christopher look so happy. 

"Christopher!" Eddie says, in between fits of laughter. "Come on, kid. I gotta get the turkey in the oven."

"Not the gross stuff," Christopher says, hand releasing the trigger as he lowers the nozzle. 

"Of course not," Eddie assures him. "That's all going in the trash."

Christopher nods and puts the nozzle back, "Okay."

Eddie looks around the kitchen, taking in all the mess, before his eyes land on Buck, who is still in a heap on the floor. He looks up at Eddie and grins. "Is that one of our new traditions too?"

"Absolutely not," Eddie says. "This place is a disaster."

"But it was fun," Christopher says. 

"Only because you don't have to clean it up," Eddie says, poking at his stomach. He lifts him up and carries him to the dining room. "Go play while we get this cleaned up and the turkey in."

"I can help Dad," Christopher offers. 

"It's okay buddy," Buck tells him. "I'm gonna clean while your dad gets the turkey in."

"Because you're a team," Christopher says. 

Eddie smiles, looking between the pair. "We all are."

"Yeah!"

Eddie ruffles his hair, "As soon as we're done, we'll come play a game, okay?"

"Okay Dad."

Eddie watches him as he heads towards the living room. He turns at the sound of Buck getting to his feet. 

"You really got lucky with that kid," Buck says. 

"I really did," Eddie sighs. "Even when he is making messes."

"You enjoyed it," Buck says, stepping closer until Eddie can put his hands on his hips and tug in closer. "You've enjoyed all of this."

"I have," Eddie agrees. "I like seeing you both happy."

"We like seeing you happy."

"I am," Eddie tells him.

It's the truth. He's been struggling a lot lately. They all have. But standing here with Buck, listening to Christopher laughing at whatever movie he's watching, he's happier than he's been in a long time. He'd been looking for ways to get through the day when the answer was already here in front of him. His family. This is all he needs. Even if it ends up with a mess of water and turkey guts all over the floor. It's worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
